What Are You Doing?
by Hydraix
Summary: Spring finally come to Elrios. But what happen when someone trying to do something funny? Bad summary, I know.


**Hello again! It's really nice to be able to write some humor fic again. Well, for some reason, after I read this fic over and over, it's not really that funny (for me of course) But my best friend said that this fic make her cry because it's too funny! At first I hadn't plan to publish this story, but... It's worth to try right?**

 **So here I am, writing this fic in my boring holidays. Sorry for the bad and poor grammar (I'm still learning actually)**

 **Class:**

 **Lu/Ciel : Chiliarch/Dreadlord**

 **Raven : Blade Master**

 **Ara : Yama Raja**

 **Chung : Iron Paladin**

 **Add : Lunatic Psyker**

 **Elsword : Lord Knight**

 **Rena : Wind Sneaker (mentioned only)**

 **Aisha : Elemental Master (mentioned only)**

 **Eve : Code: Nemesis (mentioned only)**

 **Elesis : Grand Master (mentioned only)**

* * *

So spring is finally come to Elrios. Who doesn't like spring, where the flowers blooming, birds singing, even Bethma full of flowers (if Stella let Richian to planted those purple flowers that-who-knows-where-he-get-it all over Bethma)?

So in that gorgeous days, Raven walked out to the garden in Seiker's castle while humming quietly (well, in his style of course to keep his charisma and pride as gentlemen). As he finally at the garden, he spotted something peculiar.

There, in the bench, sat Lu starring at the sky. Her hands folded in front of her chest and her back leaning the bench with bored expression on her face. She wasn't even moving. Not even blinking. Even Raven not sure if she still breathing or not. Curious, he slowly approached the little demon.

When he's close enough, he's more curious than ever he would be. What was she starring at? So, Raven walked even closer and finally stood next the bench, and looked up; trying to see what thing that caught Lu's interest. After the few minutes in silent and Raven see nothing in the sky except the pigeons, he decided to ask.

"Mornin'" he started.

"Morning." Oh, so she still breathing, he thought. Raven waited for her to speak again, but nothing comes out from her mouth.

"So," Raven said, "What are you starring at?"

Lu didn't answer right away. After a few seconds she grumble. "You'll see."

Raven shrugged, and continue to looking at sky.

* * *

A moment later, Chung walked in the garden and was met with the sight of Lu and Raven starring at the sky. Curious, he walked over to the two and looked up. When he saw nothing in the sky, he stared at the two people on his side.

"So, what are we looking at?"

When he received no answer from Lu, Raven said in her state. (Even though he had no idea what he was even doing anyway)

"You'll see."

And so Chung continue to starring at the sky again.

* * *

A few moments later, Ara coming to the group as well. What she saw made her confused. The demon realm's empress, the blade master, and the Hamel's prince starring at the sky saw nothing in particular, only some clouds and birds flying around. So she stood next to Chung and looked up.

"What are you doing?"

When neither Raven nor Lu gave Ara an answer, Chung said, "You'll see."

And so Ara starring at the sky too.

* * *

Add was also walking in the garden when he saw Lu, Raven, Chung, and Ara looked up the sky near the bench. So he walked over to the group.

"What the hell are you starin' at?" he ask, raised his eyebrow.

When neither of them answered, Ara said, "You'll see."

And then Add also joining them starring at the clear, blue sky. The five were soon joined by Rena, Aisha, Eve, Elesis, even Helputt, Penensio, Lucy, Shasa the Water Priestess and the other priestess that was bored (of course Ignia in there), and many guardian in Seiker's castle until the crowd nearly thirty people or so. Suddenly, Lu stop looking up and saw the crowd that around her. She smirking quietly and silently walked back to the castle. No one really notice though, for the fact that they are too focused starring at the sky, waiting for something.

So Lu walked up to her room where Ciel and Elsword were watching the crowd from the window. She slowly closed the door and grinning when Elsword and Ciel looked at her.

Lu giggled as Elsword's jaw dropped open. "I can't believe you actually did that to everyone. Especially even Helputt and Penensio getting tricked by that. Elesis must be disappointed. Poor sister."

"Just so you know. Elesis is also among the crowd if you didn't notice. Her red hair is too easy to notice." Ciel said and Elsword see the crowd again.

"Oh you're right. She's there." He facepalmed.

"I just can't believe you even tricked the priestess. I mean, I can understand why Ignia get tricked, but... Why Water Priestess is also get tricked?" Ask Ciel amazed.

"Well, I don't really know about that. But isn't that great?!" said Lu happily and then she looked at Elsword who still facepalmed.

"So... Remember the bet?" Lu grinned and held out her hand. Elsword sighed and give her a small bag.

"Yeah, 1 million ED if you ALONE can make people stare at the sky without proper explanation."

"What about the bonus that if I can make at least ten people starring at the sky?" She grinning. Elsword sighed again and give her another bag.

"Oh, if I remember, Lu," Said Ciel, "There's extra 200 thousand ED if all-too-serious old man Raven was the first to get tricked." He said pointing his finger at Raven's figure in the garden who still stares at the sky.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Lu beamed happily and held out her hand again. Elsword facepalm again and give her another small bag again.

"Thank you for your kindness!" said Lu as she winked.

"So that's it, my dear friends," she said to Elsword and Ciel as she come closer to the window and looked at the crowd that still starring the sky for no reason actually. "That's how to make people to stare at the sky without explanation at all for no reason." She said, feeling proud of her work.

Ciel then pull out his small, brown notebook that says 'Dumb's Ways How to Make Fool of Elgang *scratch that* Everyone' and write down Lu's trick.

"Noted that."

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Please review!**


End file.
